


Your First

by Simone (fvckyourfandoms)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Boyd is president because he's a boss ass bitch, Crazy Kate, Derek is Stiles' mentor, Derek is thirsty af, Derek likes to call stiles baby okay, Drinking Games, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Phi Alpha Gamma is supposed to stand for 'FAG' hahahaha, cross dressing, it does things to me, there is a strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckyourfandoms/pseuds/Simone
Summary: It's Stiles freshman year of college and he decides to rush a fraternity. He becomes Vice President Derek Hale's favorite pledge and they end up much closer than expected.orA story in which Derek can't keep his hands off of Stiles' sweet, irresistible, virgin ass and fails at not feeling him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm supposed to be updating [White Ferrari](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8240528/chapters/18884357) (I will get back to it soon I promise), but this idea was stuck in my head so I had to write it out. I know this isn't exactly how the rushing process works but it just fits better with the storyline. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also the title is not a typo. 
> 
> This is not Beta read.

“Scott? Now I'm pretty nervous,” Stiles commented as soon as they walked through the doors of the building.

“Uh. Yeah, me too man.” All the fraternities on campus got together to throw a huge social for guys interested in rushing. Scott and Stiles started their freshman year a month ago, the only two people at their college from the small town of Beacon Hills.

Their parents had the right idea when warning them from going to the same college. The two had been attached to the hip since kindergarten. They had a good sized friend group in high school but that was easier when everyone took the same classes and had a designated lunch period. 

Basically it was harder to keep a friend group in college especially when the two were so co-dependent, hence branching out and joining a fraternity.

“No no, we have to do this Scott. We can't end up old and alone together.” They began to move further into the party once all the traffic by the door became too much.

“Doesn't sound so bad to me,” Scott murmured.

“No it really doesn't. But we need other bros in our life. Also as much as I love you and could wholeheartedly be your life partner, I need to actually get laid. You and I would just be incest honestly.”

Scott pretended to gag and scrunched his face up in absolute disgust. “Yeah nope. Ugh okay that was all the motivation I needed to do this, time for us to split up. You try to meet as many brothers from as many different frats as you can and remember once this is done-”

“No going after the same frat,” the two said in unison. Stiles punched Scott in the shoulder and watched as his friend walked away. He turned in the opposite direction, looked over at the sea of people and took a deep breath in.

“Alright. Time to be social.”

~*~

About an hour later Stiles wasn't having that bad of a time. It was a bit like speed dating, or at least what Stiles assumed speed dating was like, accept the guys were actually really cool and not creepy or rude. The only problem was that most of them were potential pledges so Stiles had only met about two actual brothers.

Stiles was about to go see if he could spy on Scott when he backtracked into a brick wall. Well at least it felt like a brick wall, but when he turn around he realized it was a human, an incredibly hot, tall, dark and handsome human to be specific.

Stiles backed up a little and lifted a placating hand, “Shit I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm going.”

The guy stared for a second before blinking a few times and responding. “No you’re fine I wasn't paying attention either.”

“Yeah, socializing all night has my brain kind of fried.”

The other man nodded his head, “Have you gotten a good feel of all the frats yet?”

“No not really. I kind of knew before this though that I wanted to be an Alpha.” The guy raised a gorgeously thick eyebrow at Stiles. “Well I mean my dad and uncle were Alpha’s and it's kind of always been a thing for me to carry on the tradition.”

The guy broke his stoic expression for a moment and smirked. “Well you should bump into people more often.” Stiles screwed his face up in confusion. “Hi, I'm Derek Hale, Vice President of Phi Alpha Gamma.”

Stiles’ mouth gaped unattractively. “Wait. You’re Derek Hale? The Derek Hale? You’re legend around here man! Damn I really should bump into people more often.”

Derek chuckled and briefly bit his lip, it was entirely too distracting for Stiles. “Well I can't promise you a spot but- I’ll definitely keep an eye out for you…?”

“Oh geez I'm such and idiot,” the younger boy held a hand out for Derek to take. “Stiles Stilinski.”

“Okay Stiles.” He didn't miss the way Derek held on to his hand a beat too long before slowly releasing it and backing away into the crowd.

~*~

The next weekend found Stiles at a Phi Alpha Gamma party. It was too early in the rushing process for pledges to start going after a specific frat but a lot of the guys already were. Scott ended up liking the Delta Psi Beta brothers more and decided that was who he was going for. Even though he wasn’t alone (he went with a sweet curly-haired boy named Isaac) it was still fairly nerve wracking for Stiles considering he had never been to a party without Scott before.

Stiles and Isaac talked to a few of the brothers before starting to drink. Once they got a hold of some beers they walked over to where an enthusiastic match of beer pong was going on. The game had just finished up, all the guys surrounding the table letting out a few whoops as the ball went into the final cup. A tall, dreamy black boy stepped up to go next after the losing team and it took Stiles a moment to realize it was Vernon Boyd, the president of Phi Alpha.

“Hey attention everyone,” Boyd chuckled as he was interrupted by whistles and cheers from the guys. “Alright alright settle down. Me and the VP over here are about to have a little battle and our partners... will be pledges.” There was a loud ‘yeah’ from someone and more people joined in on the jeering. “Tony, you’ve been waiting to play so you can be on my team. Derek?”

Stiles, who hadn’t even processed ‘VP’ meaning Derek Hale, turned around to stare at the man in question. The vice president crossed his arms and lifted a hand to scratch his chin in mock intense contemplation. His eyes landed on Stiles and he lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin. “Stilinski right?” he asked pointing at the younger boy.

Stiles’ eyes widened and he nodded quickly, “Uh yeah?”

Derek crooked his finger and motioned him over. “Come on, you’ll be on my team.”

The boy scuffled over to stand next to Derek smiling nervously. “Uh really happy you picked me and all but I’ve never really played before and I’m not so much of a hand eye coordination kind of guy. So like don’t be surprised if we lose miserably.” Derek laughed and wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulders, squeezing them gently before letting go.

“Relax man it’s all for fun anyways but I have faith in you. Plus I’m good enough to carry the two of us so don’t worry.” Derek winked and then moved to pick up the pong balls.

Stiles actually turned out not to be that terrible. The game ended up being really intense since Boyd’s partner was about at the same level as Stiles. It got down to the last cup on both sides and a hush fell over the small group standing around the table. Derek missed on his try so it was up to Stiles to get it. He took a calming breath and reared his hand back before tossing the ball smoothly into the red solo cup.

There was an uproar from the crowd and before Stiles knew what was happening he was being lifted and spun around. Derek set him back down, yelling out a ‘fuck yeah’ and threw his arm around Stiles’ shoulders again. “This boy needs some shots!”

~*~

Rushing was easily the best and worst thing to ever happen to Stiles. On one hand, the parties were insane and he was obligated to go to every one, leaving him hungover and ridiculously tired during his classes. He also barely saw Scott which, yeah the whole reason for rushing was to distance themselves a little and branch out but he still wanted to see his best friend. On the other hand _the parties were insane_ and he had never had so much fun. He was beginning to meet some really amazing people and he finally felt like a part of something. Also there was Derek.

Derek was quickly becoming Stiles’ favorite person ever. He could never replace Scott as Best Bro for Life but he was like the awesome big brother Stiles never had. Every party Derek had Stiles participating in every drinking challenge imaginable. He never pressured the younger boy into over drinking, mainly because Stiles was always down to get completely annihilated. Derek always looked out for him, making sure he never went past his limits and got back to his dorm safely.

One night had all the boys at a Phi Alpha get together and Stiles and Derek were playing beer pong against each other. Stiles learned pretty quickly during rushing that he was a serious trash talker and Derek was equally as vocal. It was a pretty heated match and once Stiles won, the first time ever against Derek, he was jumping up and down, pumping his fist in the air.

Derek slow clapped in defeat from his side of the table and called out, “I taught him everything he knows.”

~*~

Technically the pledges didn’t get Bigs (a new brother’s assigned mentor) until they were officially accepted into the fraternity but Derek pretty much was already Stiles’. The younger boy was able to find time to hang out with Scott in between their individual rushing processes but when they weren’t together he was with Derek.

It didn’t take him long to realize his Big was a tactile guy. Every time they were together the  
Derek either had an arm around his shoulders, waist or was rubbing a hand absently up and down the younger boy’s back. It didn’t bother Stiles, he maybe liked it a little too much, craved his touch even, the soothing heat of the older boy’s rough hands on him. But it didn’t matter anyways, it was just the way Derek was. Stiles never saw him like that with any of the other guys but he liked to think it was because they just had that kind of friendship.

And maybe Derek’s hand would rest a little low on Stiles back and maybe it occasionally settled on his butt for a few seconds but it was totally unconscious. And maybe when they all played sports games, Derek would constantly slap Stiles’ ass, but it was all just a part of the playfulness and comradery… right?

~*~  
Scott, Allison (Scott’s new ‘friend’), Derek, Stiles, Erica and Kira were all sitting at a booth in their school’s diner. They were joking around laughing about something stupid, Derek’s arm was predictably swung around Stiles’ shoulder but his hand was softly threading through the hair at the back of the younger boys’ head.

“Would you quit stealing my fries?” Stiles asked swatting the older boy’s hand away from his plate.

Derek pulled playfully on Stiles hair in retaliation, causing the younger boy to hold back a groan from the feeling. “Come on let me have some.”

Stiles reached behind himself to pry Derek’s fingers from his hair, “No, asshat get your own if you want some so bad.”

Derek turned to look at Stiles, waiting for him to do the same so that their faces were only a few inches apart. “I’m hurt, truly. All I do for you and this is what I get in return?”

“I need my fries Derek.”

“Yeah Derek, Stiles might actually die without his regular dosage of curly fries,” Scott announced in mock sincerity.

Erica threw a wrapper at Scott and spoke up, “Hey that may very well be true Scott and wouldn’t it just be a shame if he died a virgin?” She smirked wickedly at Stiles and took a bite of her sandwich.

Derek choked on his soda and turned to look at Stiles in shock, “Virgin?”

Stiles stared back and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “You can't honestly be surprised.”

“Yes. I am.”

The younger boy sighed and ate another fry. “Welp, I'm Stiles Stilinski, tragic virgin.”

“It is tragic.” Stiles scowled and Derek hurried to clarify. “No I just mean- I’m sure plenty of people have come onto you.”

Stiles shook his head and took a sip of his drink, “Nope. No suitors here.” Derek stared at him in complete confusion, as if the very idea of Stiles being forever alone was just incomprehensible. They started at eachother for a moment longer before Derek sneakily reached over and took another one of Stiles fries, quickly sliding out of the booth before the younger boy could swat at him. He watched Derek walk over to the counter to order and murmured ‘asshole’ under his breath.

“So,” Erica took a long, annoyingly loud sip of her milkshake, “what’s up with you and Derek?”

Stiles popped another curly fry in his mouth and rolled his eyes at Erica’s slurping, “What do you mean ‘what’s up’ with us?”

Erica looked around at the rest of the table and then back at Stiles. “Are you guys together or what?”

Stiles choked on his next fry and frowned at Erica. “What? Derek and I aren’t- he’s my big remember? We’re practically brothers.”

“I sincerely hope there aren’t any brothers that act like you two.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Kira pipes in from next to Erica, “It just means that he can be really… touchy-feely with you.”

“Yeah, it’d be creepy but it’s actually kind of cute,” Allison says, leaning against Scott.

“It’s not like that okay, it’s just how we are with each other. Why can’t two guys be affectionate without it having to mean something? Also Derek is practically drowning in girls all the time, he’s not even gay.”

Scott laughed from his place in the corner, “I don’t know Stiles, you might have turned him out.” The rest of the group start laughing too and Stiles just throws a wrapper at his best friend..

~*~

It was a Sunday morning, all the Phi Alpha pledges were in charge of cleaning the house after every party and this time was no different. The week had been a particularly bad one for hazing, so even though this was nothing in comparison to what they had to do, everyone was emotionally and physically drained. For a few days they could eat nothing but gummy candy and lettuce and had to make themselves throw up at the end of each day to show they hadn’t eaten anything else. Whoever came up with that one was surely sent from a special part of hell.

Stiles was sweeping up some spilled chips when Jackson, the King of Douchery, walked past, tossing things into his trash bag. “What are you even doing here Stilinski, shouldn't you be off sucking Hale’s dick?”

Stiles rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell out of his head. “Fuck you Whittemore,” he said mocking Jackson, “I'm putting in work just like the rest of you.”

“Yeah except you don’t have to really. You could probably refuse to do any of this and Derek would still let you in. He's been fucking easier on you during hazing too.”

“Hey now that's bullshit.” It wasn't entirely bullshit, Derek did warn him about what they planned ahead of time and would give him tips on how to make it easier on himself, but he had reason. He knew about Stiles’ panic attacks and didn't want him to have any because of the hazing.

“It's hard to ignore when you’re always so far up his ass.”

“I think you’re just upset that for once your looks don't count for anything and you have to rely on your shitty ass personality. People actually like me because I'm a decent fucking person. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that.”

Jackson sat down his trash bag and began advancing on Stiles. “You know what Stilinski-” but before he could move any further, Chris, one of the brothers, was stepping into the room and intervening.

“We have a problem here pledges?” The two boys looked at each other and then back at Chris, shaking their heads. “Alright then, stop chit chatting and get back to work, that's what you’re here for.”

Jackson snatched his trash bag up and stalked off to the next room. Stiles just rolled his eyes and went back to work. “Still would take this over throwing up gummy bears and kale any day.”

~*~

“Yo Stilinski! Where’s Derek?” one of the Phi Alpha seniors called out to Stiles. They were setting up a game of Slap Cup and the VP was known to be ridiculously good at it.

“I'm not sure man. I can go look for him though, I’ll be right back.” Stiles slid away into the crowd of people. It was a huge get together that night, a party everyone on campus was invited to, celebrating the anniversary of the fraternity. He said hello to a lot of people as he weaved himself throughout the crowd. Phi Alpha was one of the top fraternities at their school so even if someone was still rushing, almost everyone knew them.

Derek wasn't in any of the places he typically would be at so Stiles decided to venture outside. He found him out on the back porch talking to a ridiculously hot girl. This wasn't nearly the first time Stiles encountered this; Derek could barely walk into a room without some girl trying to throw herself at him. Stiles never felt bitter about it, not even when Derek would flirt back or reach out to touch their arm or offer to get them a drink because he had no reason to be bothered.

This was bothering him though. Not because Derek was flirting back or seemed to be into her too (because remember that never bothered Stiles in the first place) but because Derek didn’t seem to be into her at all. In fact it seemed like the exact opposite; Derek looked extremely uncomfortable. The blond girl was leaning into his space, one hand on his arm, the other grabbing his chin. Derek reached up to grab her hand and looked like it was taking everything in him not to push the girl off.

Stiles knew how Derek felt about putting his hands on women. He had sisters, was super over protective of them and was very uncomfortable about getting aggressive with girls. Stiles stalked up to the two of them and gently tapped on the blond’s shoulder. “Hey Elle Driver, you mind releasing my friend here?”

The girl turned her head slightly to look at him and scowled. “And who are you?”

Stiles crossed his arms and leveled her with his own look, “I'm Stiles, Derek’s friend. And you are…?”

“Kate, Derek’s girlfriend.”

“ _Ex_ girlfriend,” Derek growled out, moving his head away from Kate's seeking hand.

“Okay well girlfriend, ex girlfriend, assassin, I don't care but this is getting a little title nine over here so...” Stiles moved closer to the two and practically pried Kate’s hands off his Big. He didn’t use force on girls but he had no problems putting his hands on crazy she-wolves. “No means no Katey girl.” The blond looked about ready to attack so Stiles quickly moved himself and Derek away. “If you’ll excuse us we have a game of Slap Cup to play, good day.”

Stiles pulled Derek into the house by his hand and began walking them over to the pong table but the older boy stopped them half way. “Thank you for doing that. It's just- the way Kate is I couldn't-”

“Hey, no really don't worry about it. She was making you uncomfortable and you didn't want to have to put your hands on her, I understand. I’ve got your back, that's what I'm here for right? You might be my Big but the protection goes both ways man.”

Derek stared back at Stiles in what he could only describe as abject affection and pulled him into a hug. The older boy briefly buried his face into Stiles’ neck, his lips brushing the skin as he murmured a soft ‘thank you’. When they pulled back they were both flushed and clearing their throats, looking anywhere but at each other.

“Right… so Slap Cup.”

~*~

Stiles was dying. He was truly, honestly dying and there was nothing he could do about it. It was exam week and he had only been getting 2-3 hours of sleep, if any, each night. Stiled only had one more project to do but it was kicking his ass. He texted Derek a little while before letting him know he was studying on the 4th floor of the library. The older boy said he would stop by in a while after he finished his shift at work to bring him snacks as usual.

The clock hit 11:30 and Stiles could slowly feel the panic building up. The project was due at midnight and he completely underestimated how long it would take him to finish. By 12 Derek finally walked up with a bag of chips, a fruit cup, and large cup of coffee.

“Here you go, I might have over did the shots of espresso in there but I thought you’d be needing it. How's the project going?”

Stiles abruptly stopped his typing and buried his face into his hands. “It was due five minutes ago and I'm not even halfway done.”

“Oh. Shit.”

“Yeah shit. My professor is fucking crazy, I couldn't send an assignment on the class website one time so I emailed it instead and he still gave me half credit. Half credit Derek. This is my final project and it's going to be hours late, half credit on my final project Derek? Do you know what that’ll do to my grade? I wasn’t even doing that well in the first place.”

Derek placed a hand on Stiles back and began rubbing in soothing circles. “It's alright Stiles, but I need you to calm down before you-”

“Panic? Yeah kind of too late for that.” Stiles could feel his throat closing up and his breathing became more erratic. “Derek I'm fucked.”

“Hey, hey okay.” Derek pulled Stiles hands from his face and moved to help him stand. “Come on, let's step over here for a second.” The older boy held Stiles close and set him down on the ledge of a window seal in the corner of the room.

Derek moved in between Stiles’ legs and held his face in both hands. “Ssh, ssh. Take deep breaths, with me, alright?” Stiles tried imitating his breathing but it wasn’t working very well and tears sprung to the boy’s eyes in frustration. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Hey, look at me.” The younger boy leaned his head back against the glass and met Derek’s ridiculously colored eyes. “You’re so strong, I know you can get through this.”

Stiles attempted imitating Derek’s deep breaths again and it immediately became easier. It took about a minute or so before he could breathe normally again and Derek brought him into a crushing hug. “Sorry about that,” the younger boy rasped out.

“Don’t ever apologize for that. I’m just sorry you’re so stressed out right now.”

Stiles leaned back a little and sighed, “Not your fault. I should’ve planned ahead instead of waiting until the last minute. I deserve an F on this.”

“No, you don’t. It’s your first semester and you had a lot on your plate. Your professor, Truman is it?” Stiles sniffed and nodded. “I took him a while ago and he loved me, I do work for his department sometimes, I can send an email for you if you want?”

“What, seriously?”

Derek rubbed his hands up and down Stiles’ arms. “Yeah, I’ll tell him the fraternity was pushing you too hard, had you doing a lot of stuff for us and you couldn’t keep up with your school work. I’ll just put the blame on us, he’ll understand.”

Stiles was about ten seconds from pouncing on this beautiful, intelligent, so incredibly thoughtful man and never letting go. “You’re seriously the best person ever.” He settled for another hug instead.

~*~

“This might just be worse than the gummies and lettuce.”

Stiles looked over at Isaac in his skimpy french maid costume and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Really? Worse than the gummies and lettuce?”

Isaac pouted and pulled on his frilly skirt, “Okay maybe not as bad but it’s still pretty damn close.”

Tonight all of the pledges had to dress up in humiliating, sexy women’s costumes as one of the final hazing rituals and then give a strip tease and lap dance for the brothers. Jackson, who was dressed as a sexy nurse, was currently dancing and looked like he was about five seconds from throwing a tantrum. All of the pledges were absolutely mortified while Stiles just thought it was hilarious, demeaning yes, but still ridiculously funny. He was dressed in his own sexy little red riding hood costume, with the cape, gartered thigh-high socks and everything.

The song that was playing finished up and the crowd of brothers cheered as Jackson stormed away from the circle. “Everyone give it up for Nurse Whittemore!” Boyd yelled over his microphone hooked up by the dj set. “Next we have Little Red Stilinski Hood! Come on out Little Red.” Stiles walked into the circle, shaking his head at all the wolf whistles and cat calling. “Little Red will have the pleasure of dancing for our very own Big Bad Wolf, Derek Hale!”

There was an uproar from the crowd as Derek stepped into the circle and sat down in the chair centered in the middle. Stiles covered his face in embarrassment and laughed, of course they would have him give Derek a lap dance. The older man just shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ gesture and sat back.

Beyonce’s ‘Dance For You’ started playing over the speakers and Stiles was prepared to kill Derek right then and there. He was the only one who knew about Stiles’ very secret obsession with Beyonce and this song in particular. He thought ‘ _alright, you wanna play it like that, we’ll play it like that_ ’ and decided to put on the best goddamn strip tease anyone’s ever seen.

He really put his all into it, walking around flirting with the crowd, doing a few moves from the music video, while still being playful with it and laughing at himself. He got over to Derek’s chair and began grinding his hips and shaking his ass in the older boy’s space. He whipped his cape around and covered Derek's head with it, dragging it down over his face and brushing the fabric teasingly over the boy’s neck and clavicle. Stiles lifted a foot up onto the side of the chair and started unlatching his sock garters. When derek lifted his hand towards Stiles’ legs the younger boy smacked it away, “Ah ah Big Bad, you have to ask nicely.”

A random guy standing nearby yelled out, “Yeah Derek, consent is key!” Stiles laughed but Derek just stared intently up at him and asked, “May I?” Stiles breath caught in his throat and he rolled his thigh high socks down. He planted both feet on either side of Derek and sinuously moved his hips to the beat of the song. Stiles grabbed the older boy’s hands and lifted them to rest on his thighs. He was going to just leave them there but instead got lost in Derek’s everything — his multi-colored eyes, sexy scruff, those thick, serious eyebrows — and immediately wanted to be touched everywhere.

He slowly moved Derek’s hands up, slid them around to the back of his thighs and didn’t stop, keeping direct eye contact with Derek the entire time. He was going to force himself to take the older boy’s hands away once they reached right below the curve of his ass, but Derek wasn’t stopping him and before he knew it they were sliding under his briefs and Stiles was choking on a moan as they squeezed his cheeks.

The song ended and it took Stiles a moment to realize everyone was cheering and applauding, some even going as far as to throw dollar bills out on the floor. Stiles tugged Derek’s hands from underneath his skirt and stepped away, forcing a smile. He bowed dramatically, went to grab some of the dollar bills off of the floor and got out of there as fast as possible, praying to god no one noticed his hard on.

~*~

Stiles was fucked, oh so fucked — he went too far with Derek. He only wanted to embarrass him, expose him as much as he was but of course ended up exposing a little too much, like how he wanted Derek to fuck him ten ways from Sunday.

Stiles thought it was going to be damn near impossible to avoid Derek that week, since it was the week leading up to bid day, but turns out it wasn’t. Derek was avoiding Stiles just as much as Stiles was avoiding him. When the pledges had any kind of activities or parties, the older boy either wasn't there or just stood in the background and looked anywhere that wasn't in Stiles direction.

Derek also just looked so miserable. It made Stiles’ stomach clench with guilt to know that he had to ruin such an amazing friendship just because he wanted his friend in the least platonic way. It started pissing him off though when the guys began attacking him for it.

“Way to go Stilinski, Derek is a walking drama cesspool and it's all your fault,” Jackson says bumping into him one day.

“Yeah, you just had to throw it in his face. Not cool man,” another one of the pledges said side eyeing Stiles.

Another time, when Derek left an event early, Boyd came up to Stiles and patted him on the shoulder. “You should've told him a long time ago, before he got so invested in you.” Everyone puts in their two cents about the situation, varying from calm statements saying he needed to apologize to straight up insults.

Stiles was furious. He never got homophobic vibes from Phi Alpha, they had their pledges do a strip tease, even had them walk in an elephant line for christ’s sake. But maybe it was that type of backwards homophobia where doing gay acts was okay as long as it was in the name of humiliation. Either way it was quite obvious they weren't okay with Stiles letting his preferences show and he was definitely not alright with that.

~*~

It was bid day and Stiles was seriously considering turning his down. He loved Phi Alpha, had never felt so welcomed and appreciated in any other group he’d been a part of. He couldn't stay with them if they weren't going to accept who he was though. And definitely not if Derek would hate him forever — he couldn't bear those ridiculous, multi-colored eyes avoiding him any longer, it physically hurt.

When the person came with his bid, Stiles would just say thanks but no thanks, take some time to get his grades together and then rush a different fraternity next semester. He was wondering if it would be counterproductive to join Scott’s frat when there was a knock on his door.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do and opened the door but he wasn't prepared for who was standing on the other side.

“Um hi,” Derek said, quiet and stilted. Stiles stood in shock but managed to get out his own ‘hey’ in response. “I made you this before everything and kind of put a lot of work into it so I didn't bother making something else.” Derek handed over a colorful booklet with Phi Alpha Gamma’s Greek letters big and bright on the cover. “I understand if you want another Big, the guys love you too much to kick you out if you want a switch.”

Stiles hated how closed off Derek sounded, how carefully emotionless his face was, he just wanted to reach out and hold him but knew how unwelcomed the gesture would be. “I finished this awhile ago so I'm not expecting anything from it now. I understand, I know you don't feel the same way about me, I just don't want to lose what we had.” Derek backed away slowly and turned to leave. “I'm sorry Stiles.”

The younger boy watched as Derek walked down the hallway and turned into the stairwell. Stiles looked down at the journal and ran his fingers over the cover. He opened it up and the first page was a drawing of a couple of the Phi Alpha brothers with their fingers pointing and a bubble with the words ‘We want you!’ inside. There was a skinnier word bubble above Boyd that said ‘especially Derek’.

Stiles’ hands began to shake as he finally realized what it was; a comic book depicting his rushing process. It showed the brothers persuading Stiles to join them as if they were some kind of superhero team out recruiting. It showed him pushing through all the hazing rituals and winning in beer pong like it was his special superpower. Most importantly it had Derek as his mentor, there with him at every point with big hearts popping out of his eyes every time Stiles accomplished something.

He flipped to the end to see Derek holding Stiles’ character’s hand saying, “I’m your first Big, Phi Alpha is your first brotherhood, but I also want to be your first in every way.” The next page is an explosion of colors and Phi Alpha Gamma’s Greek letters big and bold in the middle with the line, “Will you consider joining us today?” written underneath it.

It all clicked then for Stiles, the heart eyes, wanting to be Stiles first, Boyd’s line in the very beginning, why everyone had been so upset with him. Derek had feelings for him all along and Stiles had been a complete idiot. This whole time Stiles thought the brothers were being homophobic when they all thought it was Stiles who was uncomfortable. And Derek was heartbroken, thinking that the younger boy had rejecting him and god, scratch that, they were both idiots.

Stiles ran out of his room and sprinted down the stairs, trying to reach Derek before he got too far. He pushed the door open of the stairwell exit and was prepared to run across the quad to catch up with Derek when he looked to his left and saw that the man actually hadn't gone far. In fact he was leaning his forehead against the brick wall of the building not even bothering to turn his attention to the sound of the door opening.

“Derek?” Stiles asked quietly. The boy in question, startled and turned to look at him.

Derek straightened up and moved as if to walk away. “Sorry, I was just about to leave I promise.”

“No.” Stiles moved closer, ignoring Derek’s confused look. He lifted his hands to rest on the older boy’s chest and looked him in the eyes. “You don't have to ever do that. Not again.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and lowered his voice. “I want you to be my first too.”

Derek’s face softened and he reached up to cup Stiles’ face with both hands. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” With that, Derek finally moved in and pressed his lips against Stiles. The younger boy didn't know when his life became a hallmark movie but he was not complaining.

~*~

“Fuck,” Derek groaned softly and knocked his head back against the couch.

Stiles, who was sitting on Derek’s lap, had just popped the older boy’s jeans open, pulled out his cock and was stroking him with intent. He leaned in and started mouthing at Derek’s exposed throat. “Wanna get you ready for me.”

Derek lifted his head up so could get to the boy's mouth, biting on his lower lip and tugging. “Ready for you?”

Stiles let him kiss him for a little longer before he leaned back so could look Derek in the eyes. “Yeah, want you to fuck me.” He bit his lip nervously waiting for Derek’s reaction.

The two started officially dating a month ago, since the day they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and spilled their feelings. That same night was the congratulations party for all the new brothers. Derek introduced Stiles as his official Little as well as his new boyfriend — no one was surprised by either.

They agreed that they would take it slow initially but then realized very quickly that keeping their hands to themselves was just not an option, especially not after all the months of UST. They had only stuck to frottage and blowjobs so far, Derek not wanting to push Stiles into anything else until he was truly ready.

“You sure?” Derek asked reaching up to hold the back of Stiles neck.

The younger boy leaned forward to lick his way into his boyfriend’s mouth, swirling his tongue the way he knew drove him crazy. “Mhmm… want you inside me.”

Derek froze and Stiles was about to apologize for being too forward or maybe going a little overboard on the dirty talk when Derek attacked his mouth. “Bed. Now.” Stiles was planning on getting up and rushing to Derek’s room but before he knew it the older man was maneuvering his legs around his waist and standing up.

“Holy shit caveman, a little warning next time?” Derek just grunted and walked them into the room, throwing Stiles down in the middle of the bed and crawling in between his legs. He sat back to lift his shirt off, abs rippling at the movement, and Stiles whimpered. “Okay, yeah not complaining, no complaints here, jesus.”

A couple of minutes later, the two of them were stripped of all their clothes, Stiles panting as Derek fingered him slowly and mouthed at his inner thighs, biting at the soft flesh before sucking. For some reason this made Stiles feel more exposed than when the older boy sucked his cock or licked his way into his ass, it was somehow much more intimate.

Derek looked up at Stiles as if he could hear everything the boy was thinking. “You love when I do this to you huh? When I worship your thighs.”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded his head, looking down the line of his body at the older boy with hooded eyes. “Yeah Derek.”

The older boy stared right back and began speaking in between kisses and bites. “It's all I could ever think about in the beginning, even that first night we met.” He shifted his hand so that he could slip a third finger into Stiles’ ass, causing the younger boy to gasp. “I wanted to bring you into the back room and take my time. Lay you out and find out if those moles went everywhere, if I could map them out and get to every last each of that perfect, pale skin.”

Derek crooked his fingers and rubbed softly against Stiles prostate. “I wanted to find out how to make you scream for me, how to drive you insane.”

Stiles threw his head back and choked on a moan. “You do, fuck, you do Derek.”

“Do I baby?” the older boy asked rubbing more fervently at the little knob.

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped, shooting his hand up to squeeze Derek’s shoulder. “I'm ready, I'm ready- god if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum in like two seconds, come on.”

Derek smirked and withdrew his fingers, crawling up Stiles body to exchange quick kisses. He grabbed the lube and began slicking up his cock. “You sure you don't want to use a condom?”

“I know you’re clean.” Derek had insisted getting tested and showing Stiles his results before going any further than handjobs so that the younger boy ‘felt secure’. “Also… I wanna feel you cum inside of me.”

With that, Derek groaned like he was dying and pushed the head of his cock into Stiles. It didn't burn as much as the younger boy thought it would and Derek was thick. It was definitely uncomfortable for a bit and only eased up once he bottomed out.

Stiles shifted his hand down to grab Derek’s ass, keeping him in place. After a few seconds he squeezed his hand and whispered in the older boy’s ear, “Move.”

Derek was more than happy to, he pulled back slowly, all the way to the tip before pushing back in, the two groaned in unison. “Fuck, you feel so good, just like I knew you would.”

After a few strokes Derek picked up the pace and all discomfort Stiles was feeling bled away to reveal only blinding pleasure. Derek brought his hand up to grasp the younger boy’s hair and pull, causing his neck and back to arch. Stiles’ cry was swallowed by Derek’s claiming mouth.

When the older boy shifted his mouth down to bite at his boyfriend’s jaw and kiss down to his throat, Stiles moaned loudly. “Fuck, your cock.”

Derek got his legs up underneath him, brought one of Stiles’ ankles up to rest on his shoulder and began pounding into his ass. Stiles cried out, hand swinging up to desperately clutch at Derek’s back.

“Too rough?” The older boy asked not slowing down or easing up on his sharp thrusts. Stiles just shook his head in response, unable to think past the ‘yes, yes, yes!’ mantra in his head. “Good.”

Eventually Derek did slow down his pace but only to put more intent into his strokes. He dropped Stiles’ ankle from his shoulder and instead pushed the boy's legs up to wrap high around his torso. He curled around the boy and began grinding his hips, only pulling out a little on his thrusts.

At this angle Derek had better access to Stiles’ mouth and prostate and put everything into overwhelming him with both. Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s neck and held on for dear life. When he began sobbing with pleasure, Derek moaned into his mouth and quickened his pace. “That’s it baby let it out, let me hear you.” Stiles cried out desperately and a few tears spilled from his eyes, his thighs shaking deliciously around Derek’s waist.

“You think you can cum like this, just on my cock?” Stiles shook his head, almost disappointingly. “It’s okay, it’ll take some time.”

“Please, Derek please I need- I need…”

Derek licked a line up the side of Stiles’ face and moved to bite at his ear. He whispered, “What baby, what do you need?”

“Touch me… touch me, touch me, fuck I-” Stiles broke off into a gasp and after only two strokes from Derek’s hand was choking on a silent scream when he spilled all over his stomach. He was a few seconds from passing out but wanted to help Derek along before he drifted off.

Stiles grabbed the older boy’s head and pulled it down to tuck it in between his neck and shoulder, letting him mouth at the skin there as he fervently pounded into him. “Cum for me,” Stiles whispered as he licked the shell of Derek’s ear. “Come on baby, fill me up.” The older boy finally came on the last word, shooting long and hard into his boyfriend’s hole.

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles and the younger boy let out a satisfied sigh before murmuring, “Thank god I rushed Phi Alpha Gamma.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com) in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
>  ((Comments and kudos give me life))


End file.
